


a scenario I’m going to entertain

by dedougal



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sidney Crosby Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, Sidney Crosby was sitting at the breakfast bar when Patrick strolled out of the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a scenario I’m going to entertain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homiten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homiten/gifts).



> I started writing this on my phone while traveling about to entertain Ro. It certainly entertained me. This is dedicated to the people who read explicit porn over my shoulder in airports, on trains and on ferries. Hope you enjoyed it too.

For some reason, Sidney Crosby was sitting at the breakfast bar when Patrick strolled out of the shower. At least he was wearing a towel and not "air drying" (tempting Jonny).

When Patrick got back from shoving on clothes - just shorts and a Blackhawks shirt. It's only Crosby - his boyfriend was holding out a mug of coffee and Hockey Jesus was still there.

"The fuck?"

"Sidney came to say hi." Jonny had the blank, hiding something face on. But, honestly, it was too early in the morning to deal with it.

After another coffee, leisurely toast and more fruit than Patrick was entirely comfortable with, Patrick wondered how to pry open Jonny. The intense groping he'd normally engage in seemed a little off the table with Crosby there. It wasn't Jonny who cracked first though.

"Jonny said you wanted to fuck me." Crosby was toying with his fork, real casual, while he diametrically upended Patrick's world view. Patrick's only response was to spray coffee all over the counter.

By the time that mess had been cleaned up (by Jonny, mainly, who was not meeting anyone's eyes), Patrick was ready to come to terms with the weird twist his life had taken. "This is some Team Canada bullshit, right?"

"I was drunk," Jonny finally said. "After the closing ceremony. And I was talking about you and it came out."

Patrick was torn between being appalled and amused. He knew Jonny had a bad habit of boasting about their sex life to increasingly horrified team mates when he'd been drinking. He'd had to drag Jonny away from terrifying Sharpy fairly often. It was kinda nice that Jonny didn't change even when he wasn't on Patrick's team. And maybe half the teams they played now knew how fucking amazing Patrick Kane was in bed. He deserved gold medals in that.

"Yeah, well. It's hot. Threesomes." Not that Patrick tended to do that kind of thing anymore. He wondered where the hell this was all going. He'd almost think Jonny was setting up some kind of test except Jonny didn't tend to do that. Not since Patrick had pinned him down and explained that he loved Jonny and wasn't going anywhere and that was that. 

Everyone drank some more coffee, ignoring the elephant in the room.

 

It was later, when they were out on the deck, idly talking around the draft, that Patrick realized Crosby was serious.

"You really want to fuck us?" Patrick was glad his sunglasses were hiding his wide eyes. He could feel the start of a low burn in his belly.

"That's not just why I said Sidney should drop by." Jonny leaned over and placed his hand over Patrick's knee and squeezed gently. Patrick shot him a grin. "But if you trust me..."

Patrick kicked at Jonny, scoffing. He was fairly helpless in the face of Jonny's soft grin in fact. He towed Jonny in with a hand fisted in the material of his t-shirt. "Fucker."

Jonny kissed him, hard and promising. "For someone who reads shit, you should have a better vocabulary."

"I'm not the one who swears on camera," Patrick said, glancing over to see what Crosby's reaction was. In fact, the way Crosby was leaning forward was either an attempt to hide a boner or a genuine interest. "Move this inside, yeah?"

"I thought you'd want something to drink first." Jonny tightened his hand briefly round the back of Patrick's neck, a familiar reassurance.

"Wouldn't want to forget any of this." Patrick had a sudden flashback to one hotel room, back in their first year in the league, back before they were together. They'd picked up girls - sisters, maybe? - and had fucked them in the same room. He'd been young, stupider and very very drunk. He'd been so careful about trying to fit in, to hide, that he knew he over-compensated. He couldn't remember much of it, just that he'd ended up listening to Jonny more than the girl on top of him. Crosby wasn't a girl and he could listen to Jonny as often as he wanted (and, fuck it all, he wanted) but he also didn't want to dull any edges, leave any wiggle room. This mattered even when it didn't really. 

Patrick wasn't sure he could explain his gut reaction in words if he was pressed but when Jonny hooked his ridiculous long arms over both their shoulders and wheeled them in, the low heat on Patrick's belly started to twist to something entirely more excited.

 

Patrick chickened out a little when Sid got inside and he fled to the bathroom yelling something about lube. Jonny followed him and shut the door behind them.

"So. Casual threesomes. That's a thing we do now." Patrick busied himself finding the unopened lube under the sink. He wasn't sure he wanted to look at Jonny right now. They had supplies in their bedroom (and the spare bedroom. And the exercise room. And in the kitchen) but it felt strange to use that, somehow. So, fresh bottle and handy excuse.

"Not really." Jonny knelt down and placed his hand on Patrick's shoulder. "If you don't want to..."

"I want to. But it's a kinda cool of you're there thing rather than a must do or else." Patrick's haphazard searching finally uncovered the lube and he played with it, rolling it in his hands.

"Sid's going through some stuff. This is kinda part of it." Jonny kissed under Patrick's ear, soft and chaste. "And it's hot."

"So I'm Sidney Crosby's gay awakening! That's fucking excellent." Patrick smiled guilessly up at Jonny who shook his head mockingly. "I don't really want to know who but I've got some guesses."

"Yeah. Well. First off you get to participate in your own porn." Jonny flowed upwards, graceful, and held out his arm to help Patrick get up. 

Patrick scrambled to his feet and hauled Jonny into a kiss. "But I get to do that all the time, babe."

 

It turned out that coordinating limbs was even tougher when there were three hockey players involved. But after some flailing and an elbow in the ribs (thank you, Sidney), Patrick ended up propped on pillows with Sid messily and not particularly effectively sucking him off. Still, Crosby's mouth was hot and wide and wet and he kept his teeth out of the way.

Then he pulled off. "Can you... Would you tell me what to do?"

Patrick had to wind his hands tight in the sheets and focus for a moment. "You've had blow jobs in the past, right?" He supposed he deserved the flat, unimpressed look Sid shot him. "You're doing great."

Sidney worked his mouth over the head again, and this time Patrick let loose with all the instructions and encouragement he wanted to give. He even managed to get a hand off the sheets and into Crosby's ridiculously soft hair, petting and holding more than grabbing.

"Look at you, opening up. Suck harder..." Crosby obeyed instantly, not even reacting when Patrick tightened his hand in his hair in reflex. "Fuck you're good."

Patrick shifted his hips minutely. That was probably too much but he wanted to thrust up, see how much Crosby could take. In the end, Crosby answered the question for him, sliding down and swallowing until he choked, coughing as he pulled off. He looked up at Patrick then, through wet, dark lashes. It was awkward to lean down but it was worth it for the taste of himself in Crosby's mouth, for the feel of his slick, bruised lips.

When Patrick pulled back, Jonny was kneeling beside them, his hand around his own dick, holding more than rubbing. He leaned in for a kiss, a hard insistent one for Patrick and then a softer, persuasive one for Sid. Patrick had received that kiss all too often in the past and knew how devastating it was, how weak kneed and willing it left you.

Sid's eyes looked a little more glazed as Jonny pulled back. "That's it, Sid," Jonny told him, as if Jonny were the one in charge here. But Patrick couldn't disagree, stroking his fingers through Sid's curls again.

Jonny guided Sid's head back towards Patrick's cock and Patrick could only watch as Jonny trailed his fingertips down Crosby's spine, brushed the curve of his ass and guided his legs just that little wider. The movement forced Sid a little deeper on Patrick's cock, making him choke again.

It was when Jonny settled between Crosby's legs and bent to lick at his ass that Sid finally broke, resting his cheek on Patrick's thigh as Jonny's mouth worked on him. All Patrick could see was the top of Jonny's head and the way Sid trembled beneath him. He could hear the filthy, wet, dirty as fuck sounds though, as Jonny ate out Crosby.

Patrick ran his hands over Sid's hair, across his shoulders, touching and grounding him as Jonny went to town on his ass.

Eventually Crosby broke a little. "Stop," he stuttered out.

Jonny's head popped up immediately and, between them, they maneuvered Sid until he was lying between them. Patrick couldn't help but kiss at his cheek which turned into Sid blindly reaching out and tugging at Patrick's hair until their mouths were aligned. Sid was breathing heavily, his racing heartbeat echoing through all the places they were pressed together.

When they pulled apart, Jonny was watching them, his hand loose around his cock again. He still looked a little concerned. "Sidney?"

"I was going to come." Crosby looked uncomfortable for a moment before he seemed to shrug and relax. "I didn't want it to be over yet."

Patrick kissed at his cheek again, nosed under his ear. He knew exactly how Crosby felt but he wasn't going to admit that he'd come within a minute the first time Jonny ate him out. He'd also refused to move afterwards, lying in a pool of satisfied contentment and letting Jonny jerk off over his ass, but he had a feeling Crosby had more of a plan about how he wanted this to go.

"Pat, get up here." Jonny gestured rather commandingly but Patrick went anyway. He was rewarded with a kiss, tasting sweat and musk. Crosby was making a face and Jonny sighed a little. He handed over the lube and slid off the bed. "Patrick's hands are the best."

"Yeah, his stickhandling..." Patrick preened a little even as he laughed at Crosby's misunderstanding. Jonny rolled his eyes as Patrick guided Crosby's legs apart before squeezing the lube out. It was going to be sloppy and wet, but Crosby didn't looked like he minded from the way he canted his hips up eagerly.

Patrick licked up Crosby's cock and hid his smug grin at the shocked, wanton noise Sid let out, wrenched from his gut. Sid was loose from all of Jonny's work and his first finger slid in without effort. Sid's vocabulary seemed to diminish to a series of moans and the word yes as Patrick worked in another beside it.

It was all kinds of hot.

Jonny was still definitely the one in charge. He ordered Patrick to move up the number of his fingers and pinned Sid to the bed when he tried to arc up. He even kissed Sid to try and silence some of the litany that spilled unceasing from Sid's mouth. Sid was loud and Patrick would worry if there wasn't about four walls and a hallway between them and their nearest neighbors.

Patrick knew what he was doing as well, though. Crosby was pretty much at his mercy as he crooked his fingers up and relentlessly rubbed across his prostate. Sid almost broke free of Jonny’s hands, shouting louder than before. That was when Patrick pulled his fingers out.

Crosby shot him a betrayed look.

“Patrick also knows what he’s doing with his cock,” Jonny told him, smirking again. He handed over a condom and Patrick slid it on, fumbling a little. He had had plenty of practice putting on condoms in the past. It was just that he didn’t use them as much these days. Jonny persuaded Sid over to his knees, whispering something Patrick couldn't hear. Sid bent over, his elbows resting on the white sheets and his amazing ass high in the air again. Patrick ran his hands over its curves, enjoying its firmness, before holding Sid open and lining up his cock. He paused, though, wondering if he should ask for permission or something.

“Fucking fuck me, Kane,” Crosby groused, sounding both whiny and also ridiculously turned on. They’d done that. They’d made red-faced and desperate, sweat making his hair curl and stick to his forehead and making his skin gleam. Then Crosby spread his legs wide, rocked his hips up and Patrick was done waiting. 

His first push in was tight and hot and slick. Patrick knew he was probably making a stupid face but the way Sid felt was fucking great. Jonny leaned in to kiss him again, hand working his own cock in a lazy rhythm that was more about taking the edge off rather than getting anywhere fast. Patrick watched it, longing for a moment. Asking Jonny to fuck him while he was fucking Sid was probably best left for the advanced course. And by the way Sid was shaking under him, Patrick doubted he’d be able to last while Jonny prepped him and slid on in. 

Jonny kissed him again, flicking his tongue around Patrick’s mouth possessively. He lost a bit of rhythm as he responded, letting Jonny know who he belonged to. That made Jonny tut jokingly as he pulled back. Sid had his fists wrapped tight in the sheets but he lifted his forehead from where it was resting on the bed to glare over his shoulder. Patrick grinned but Jonny slid down to kiss Crosby, eyes open and flicking up to meet Patrick’s.

Sid was gasping, voice hoarse, as Jonny pulled away. “I need…”

Jonny rocked forward and kissed him again. “We got you.” Jonny slid his hand under Crosby’s belly and Patrick swore he could feel Jonny begin to stoke. He stopped paying attention to anything but the warm clench of Sid’s body, the tight, slick feel of him as Patrick focused on finding the perfect angle and showing Crosby how fucking amazing this was. And sure, Crosby’s ass was everything it promised to be. But it was Jonny’s eyes he was meeting.

Sid shook under him, came with a groan, his ass fluttering around Patrick’s cock. Then he fell forward on the bed and Patrick stumbled back, stripping off the condom. Jonny was already ahead of him, planning and seeing the best play, and he reached out with his clean hand and pulled Patrick in. “Hey, babe.” Jonny’s voice was quiet in his ear.

Patrick kissed him, hard and solid and real, pushing into Jonny’s chest, enjoying the way Jonny’s hand, slicked with Sid’s come, found its way around his cock. “Yeah?” Patrick asked, not really needing to make sense. Jonny knew exactly what he needed. 

Patrick knew Sid was watching as Jonny spun him, plastering himself against Patrick’s back and rolling his own cock up and down Patrick’s ass as he used his broad, wet palm to stroke Patrick over the edge. Patrick wondered what he looked like, wondered again about hauling the video camera out of the closet one day. Then he stopped thinking and wondering all together as Sid scooted to the edge of the bed and wrapped his hand over Jonny’s and helped him jerk Patrick off, his eyes dark, intense and clear, showing an understanding of something new and sharp. Patrick arched up into their hands as he came, falling back against Jonny’s chest and relying on his arm to hold him up.

Sid stood up, a thoughtful discomfort passing fleetingly across his face. He kissed Patrick again, soft and wet, before craning over his shoulder to kiss Jonny, whose slow, insistent roll against Patrick’s ass didn’t halt.

“Wanna taste Jonny?” Patrick couldn’t resist asking as Sid pulled away. He opened his mouth to reply before snapping it shut and nodding, a red flush intensifying across his cheeks and down his chest. 

Patrick glanced over his shoulder to see Jonny’s resigned look. “Just taking the initiative.”

Jonny lay down on the bed, shuffling over to lie in the middle of Patrick and Sid. Patrick latched onto a nipple as Sid went down on Jonny, sucking him in. Jonny‘s hands came up to rest on both their heads. Patrick used his teeth to let him know how he felt about that, but Jonny just let out a strangled groan. Patrick swallowed it in another kiss, trying to wipe the taste of Crosby from Jonny’s lips. 

Then Patrick pulled out the moves, shifting down to nose at Jonny’s hips, lick at the places Sid left bare. Sid grinned at him, eager again, as Patrick worked his hand in to tug at Jonny's balls and they both managed to co-ordinate their mouths around the head, kissing it and each other and trapping Jonny between them. It was sloppy and wet and really fucking good.

Jonny’s eyes were having trouble staying open but he gave it all he had as he fixed on Patrick and Sid, his hands patting and flexing and stroking and doing everything but grabbing and holding on. Then Patrick whipped out the tongue thing and Jonny shuddered all over, losing whatever internal battle he had going on. Or winning, being as he smeared his come between Sid and Patrick’s mouths.

Patrick slumped back, enjoying their ridiculously huge bed all over again. Sid was more hesitant, half lying and half sitting until Jonny batted at him until he lay back, pillowing his head on one of his arms. Patrick wondered if his sense of bone deep satisfaction was going to give way to weirdness and a little guilt, but he was more immediately worried about the cool air he could feel on his toes. 

“Nap?” Jonny shifted enough to pull up the blankets that had been shoved to the bottom of the bed. 

“Shower?” Sid murmured, sounding half asleep and dazed.

Patrick groaned, rolling against Jonny’s chest as he pulled the blankets over them. “Later.” They could all shower later, and maybe go again, and maybe move on to some of the intermediate stuff. But Patrick reckoned he was going to save all the advanced stuff for Jonny and him alone. “Later,” Patrick repeated, ignoring Jonny’s soft mocking chuckle.


End file.
